camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Demi-hunter13
Message me! Demi, it's Word Hey! Remember me? It's me Word. I'm kind of wondering if you're still the person to talk to about coding and stuff. My chars page is kinda coded by you and it goes like your char Zach format, here The problem is that I can't seem to figure out how to make the "History" part goes left and the "Profile Info" part goes right at the same time. Is it like a major change in Wikia that affects this kind of source coding? Hope to hear from you soon. All the best, [[User:WordSmith1014|'WordSmith1014']] ([[User talk:WordSmith1014|'Owl Me']]) 17:56, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Survivor Hey Demi~ >.< chu know which place we'll all hoard for the discussion!XD Also, how about the guys would find the native and girls the botanist or the opposite?:) Let's take oppotunity of they're spilit up to each battle a medium hard monster? >.< on chat now..please go online 03:19, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey demi, okie sure im apost slr. Ela is suggesting the boys have the lycanthopes while girls (im suggesting) pit scorpions since theyre quite easy with weakness. Also, she is telling me what if after defeating the lycanthopes the boys will find a wreck site then IM the girls to come to them? 03:39, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year! Happy New Year, Demi! Broken mentioned to me that you're a Filipino too so I wanted to greet you a Happy New Year although it is already belated but anyways, goo luck on facing 2013's challenges! The Daughter of the Fallen Angel WalkieTalkie here 08:13, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! MoonOwl made it for me since she's gonna leave the wiki. An I rather think it is quite annoying but great. The Daughter of the Fallen Angel WalkieTalkie here 08:35, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Topic XD Did you follow the page? Can you check your preferences?:) Also, sure. I likie that idea bout the botanist. posted too on Kayla. Slr, my browser loged out when I was out coding My user page. Now, ring me when it still does work. When you edit a age, under there a toolbar with "Follow" "My tools" and Customize" check that one and chick follow to be "followed" 10:53, January 2, 2013 (UTC) >.< I think so.. well.. I changed lapts and it doesnt have ymm so I guess mine might be but idk really :( 11:01, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Heya demi! Yea. sure, let's make it longer. I will rep late a bit..need to update izanagi's cabins Can cha go to CHATS/ 06:07, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh right, archive, sorry. Did I make you one? Also, which do you prefer? Usap tayo sa pinakapaborito kong lugar XD k b XD Hindi! McDO :P but to be honest, mas gusto fries ng Jolibee XD it taste so good *pouts*Alright :D I'll be in the wiki chat.. ela ish online 10:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Back. Sorry. I left chat a long while ago XD Oh yea, ela said that we can rp her Rian cuz shes gonna be out for a while :( *nods* TT.TT XD Oh well, we'll get through this! They say when you put alot of work to it, the reward is greater XD Or you'll feel accomplished, same thing XD *shakes head* :( She told me she'll be inactive cuz school She didnt say but I dont think she'll be COMPLETELY inactive XD she just told me that we can rp Rian in any way since she'll be inactive for a while Hope... Maybe I won't be as inactive as I thought.... but I'm not sure :/ My time on the computer is much more limited. I'll still be around Saturdays and Sundays, and Friday at some times ;), but from Monday to Thursday.. just say I'm am as busy as Katy Perry or Justin Bieber .-. The new system of studying is driving me SUPER CRAZY, I could throw all my schoolbooks away and burn them >.< And then there's other stuff my mother's forcing me to take, she says it'll do me good (but it really won't, you know some mothers who want their children to acheive what they want them to acheive..) , but honestly, she never thinks about my opinion >_< So... I'm not sure basically... But, I definitely think there's a small bit of hope for me on this wikia.. you never know.. :) Hahaha!>.< Was our progress killer?XD Also, put off/ as in wait until the guys finish? She should or I'll kill her >XD muahahah!Cge, tell me when you want to do the speeding uli ;) Wla naman mmda eh XD I have to go to school at 12.30, and come back at 6.50 >.< It's a torture chamber there.. Well, of course I love seing my friends again, but there are more faces that I really don't wanna see than faces I want-no, need to see there >.< Everyone there is to shallow... and teachers don't help much -_- I'm not saying I get bullied there, I don't, I assure you XD It's that the people there are INFURIATING Sure. :) But, if i'm off, please rp them gtg >.< Surey thanks demi :D done :D also, mika will be afk for a while also, gtg Demi, it's Word again... Hi! Dropping by to say thank you so much for the quick response. Jeez.. I felt bad that I super missed out all the happenings at this wikia. Well, anyways I guess I have to tweak the trial and error method again to be able to code pages again. Thanks again Demi! :) [[User:WordSmith1014|'WordSmith1014']] ([[User talk:WordSmith1014|'Owl Me']]) 15:41, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey demi, the boys are already fighting the lycan! Wohoo! First one is killed. Pangalawa nlnG!:D >.< yesh, it is, can we continue as well/;d cuz we have to leave the stuff and find them, by that time, sure ko tpos na mga yun eh >.< And yeap!mrn!pero..idk the file name.. prang u have to right click on it in chat and see the file name *bounce*Guess what demi! The boys finished and Steven's awake!>.< We may continue again!:D Oh ye. Posted :) Yeap! :D Herro :3 LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 14:05, January 7, 2013 (UTC) oh thank you demi :) I tottally agree LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 14:16, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Sportsfest? Also, I might be Inactive for a few while, cuz my broadban dgoing haywire!X( I cant even do my homework. Ill try my estto fix Course. 3 days? XD Idk. not sure, anyways, yea go for it. XD I no joing intrams...dead me Quest Post on the quest pls! :)) No question. I'll keep her! :) But for now I want to label her as missing so she is a minor character, that is until I have a major character opening. Yet I will soon have one. :D (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 03:10, January 19, 2013 (UTC)) Demi, me and Ela plans to make a dragon appear at the survival para mrn na tayo parte ng airplane 05:00, January 19, 2013 (UTC) I'll take Fallyn.... tydal I'll take tydal in but I will change her into a minor by making her a nymph (either killing her off in the survival or out of camp) anyhow talking bout the survival thing...do I have to participate?? (new sig!) Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 15:32, January 19, 2013 (UTC) its my plasere and o ! :) Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 15:47, January 19, 2013 (UTC) riri Hey so riri messaged me about how she's leaving, and that she gave you and Evil permission to rp her characters, but she never responded to me when I messaged her back explaining that if she's gone gone and not just inactive, users can't rp her characters, either the characters need to be owned by those users or they'll be marked as user left, but then Barb told me today that you adopted Ginevra out, but then hydro''s claiming he has permission to lord over the characters saying what users can and can't do with them after they've been adopted, but I only have record that you and Evil have permission to do or have anything to do with her old charies, as Riri isn't responding anymore, I was wondering if you knew any more info on all this than I do. Thanks Alora Dem Dem, can you ask Riri to reserve Alora for me? I don't have the spots yet, but would like to fully adopt her any time soon when I get the opportunity to do so. That okay? :)) they're fine >.< Also, be ready for a sea serpent soon ;) btw, can u help me? we need to plan the next time a monster comes..hm.. any ideas?:D brb, gonna eat pancit canton.. guess chips ahoy wasnt enough TT~TT >.< Sorry Um, Dem Dem, sorry to let you know, but, I'm revoking my reservation for Alora. >.< Sorry... posted on will >.< sorry i'm a lil busy With great power comes great responsibility! 18:12, January 20, 2013 (UTC) sweet awesome, thanks for getting down to the bottom of that, I guess barb had adopted one of her charies, and just wanted to add more pics, so there'd be more than one, and Hydro was flipping out about it, I wasn't sure how soon Riri might respond so *huggles* hey btw Hey do you know how to edit the Forum:Users/Characters?? Being you know more about who got who, if you could update it on the forum for me, I'd love you forever and ever and ever and ever Please :3 Come on fb, I wanna talk :) ~ Ri.. Misses you >.< ello love First off, excellent catch in noticing jacob's at his limit. First you add on the character page itself, and then, yep absolutely correct, far right column as character's under lock down, and if you wouldn't mind messaging Jacob for me. Second thing, for some reason wikia has been glitchy lately when it comes to editing in visual mode, adding all these random spaces where they don't belog, please feel free if you have the time to delete the spaces. And lastly, by all means wait another week, no hurry, I trust they are in capable hands. Also, if you ever consider running for rollback, let me know, I think you'd do really well :) Cheers Riri25 charries ---- Hi, I was wondering if I can adopt Zenna & Heather Ross from Riri I just don't was the charries to go to waist 16:51, January 21, 2013 (UTC) my chars ----- Aleka Harris is up for adoption so, do I have to wait or no? 13:58, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I'll do option A then and Move Connor Williams to BC 14:02, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Aleka ----- No, Aleka is mine, I made her. She is up for adoption by me 14:16, January 22, 2013 (UTC)